


Making you Mine

by MissBenevolence



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Mild Blood, Physical Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBenevolence/pseuds/MissBenevolence
Summary: The Warrior of Light and the Crystal Exarch are in a loving relationship that is envied by many people. One night, her lover disappears, and Emet-Selch appears before her.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic isn't for the faint hearted. This may contain very triggering content, so please don't read this if you know you'll react badly to it! My previous fanfic was... tame. This time I'm letting myself go. Or at least trying to. I hope you enjoy it! ♥

Roughly a year had passed since Emet-Selch’s mysterious re-emergence. In that time, you and the Crystal Exarch developed a wholesome bond that was unrivalled when compared to relationships between a few of your friends. He had courted you in the Lavender Beds on a warm summer’s eve. Your heart still fluttered at the sight of his deep blush when he handed you a bouquet of purple oldroses as a proclamation of his adoration for you. It came with a beautifully handwritten letter of his confession. “My dear, I will never forget this,” you had exclaimed with a beaming smile on your face! Whilst a year had gone by since the battle with Elidibus, it had been even longer since Emet-Selch’s defeat. You had been confused about your feelings for the ancient for quite some time, but the Crystal Exarch had charmed you and took your heart. You simply belonged to him. So, you settled with remembering the ancients and honouring the will of Emet-Selch for the rest of your days.

Having the Crystal Exarch as a partner was akin to living in the Garden of Eden. He possessed tenderness that would make your heart swoon. Each gentle kiss placed on your lips melted your defensive walls until were able to share your deepest secrets with him. He made love to you gently and he had your best interests at heart. Always asking if you were okay, if he had permission to do X. If anything, it felt like a scene from a fairy-tale. Words would be insufficient to describe how caring and respectful he was.

On this particular night, the Exarch had made love to you once more and filled you with his essence. As his affectionate self fell into a deep sleep, your hands reached down to your arousal which craved more attention. “G’raha, thank you for being a part of my life...” Your nimble fingers made quick work of pleasing yourself to a climax for the second time that night. Afterwards, you fell into a deep slumber with the warmth of your lover seeping into your heart.

♥

**What a shame. As the Warrior of Light, it would be considered unnatural if there weren't unpleasant occurrences every now and again. It was only expected that the honeymoon period would draw to a close sooner rather than later.**

♥

_Ugh, an itchy throat_. While attempting to clear your throat, you stumbled out of bed in the darkness and traversed over to the sink to pour yourself a glass of water. If you were any more alert, you would have noticed an additional presence in your abode. Alas, you were bogged down by your drowsiness. Though as you ventured back into the comfort of your bedsheets, you noticed that it felt rather empty. As if only the essense of a person was left. "G'raha?" Your question lingered in the air as you awaited his soothing answer - even a simple sigh would have sufficed! Curiously, you reached out to his side of the bed... causing you to sit up abruptly when you realised he was not present. It was uncommon for him to not be by your side during the night, and in the rare cases if he were to leave, you would briefly be awoken by a light kiss to the forehead beforehand. "G'raha Tia!" You called his full name out blaringly as you rubbed your eyes to wake yourself up. _This is probably unnecessary_ , you thought to yourself, _but I have a funny feeling about all this_.

**It took every fibre of your being to not pass out in shock at who you just saw.**

Emet-Selch. His deplorable self stood tall near the foot of the bed, looking down at you contemptuously. He was close enough that you could see him fairly clearly once your eyes had become accustomed to the shadows. He was still in his Ascian form, but you could recognise him from malms away. What exactly was he doing? You had no doubt in your mind that _he_ had something to do with your lover's disappearance. You were the Warrior of Light, seven - no... eight times re-joined! With near immeasurable power coursing through your veins, you were not about to let the fiend in front of you get away with his meddling a second time. "...Emet-Selch. Or should I call you Hades?" You begin, your voice lowering to a quiet growl. "Tonight is full of _pleasant_ surprises!" In all honesty, whilst you had no idea what to expect, you had thought that he would have at least responded to your jab. Instead, you were met with an ominous silence. Something about it halted you from making any hasty decisions such as reaching for your weapon - you did not want to be caught by surprise, after all. The Scions of the Seventh dawn were elsewhere as you and the Exarch's budding relationship meant that prying eyes were no longer welcome. This meant only one thing. That you were alone with the ancient who mysteriously came back from the... dead? You could have pondered for an age about what happened on the day you had thought to have defeated him, but now was not the time. Especially since he slowly raised a hand above his head. With a snap of his fingers, the room was filled with a dazzling white light which prompted you to shield away from its intensity. It felt like an eternity had passed before the light faded. You quickly noticed that the lamps in the room had been turned on by his magicks. As a result, you could clearly see his new form; Solus zos Galvus. As to why he changed his form to one of more familiarity to you would be a mystery for the present.

Hades' look of scorn shifted into amusement, as his usual irritating smirk was plastered on his face. "It's a pleasure to be in your company too, _Hero_."

"Keep quiet, there is no need for any nonsensical formalities in this room. Tell me what you've done with the Exarch." Your voice became demanding and domineering as you glared at your foe. "I've gotten rid of him!" Hades' face glowered at you momentarily before fixing himself to a more neutral expression. "There's no use trying to find him, you'd simply be wasting your time."

"You did what?" You roared, leaping out of your bed towards your weapon. Surprisingly, Hades did not stop you. He simply kept his gaze focused on you as you began edging towards him with your weapon. "I've struck you down once, Ascian, and I'm not afraid to do it again. I kept your words to remember the plight of the Ascians, but the past is the past. You should've stayed dead." The last sentence you uttered was said with the most ferocity, but you were simply met with a chuckle in response. Hades simply did not care about your vexation which infuriated you all the more. You struck at him but he swiftly dodged and edged backwards. You continued to swing wildly with all your might until he was backed up against a wall. Though he stood nigh a fulm taller than you, you were not phased. "Release him."

"I already said he was gone my dearest Hero. Perhaps you cannot hear well enough?" His reward was your hands clasping his neck and squeezing tightly. "Why are here? Why must you make things difficult for me?" Batting away the hot tears in your eyes, you channel all your hatred for this being in your questions towards him.

"Why? Because I've waited for an age to do this. I intend on having you on your knees begging me for forgiveness tonight and show Eorzea what a willing slut the Warrior of Light is for the darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOL is feeling the wrath of Emet-Selch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this reads out since it feels a little hard to write. Apologies for any sub-par quality writing... I feel a little rusty... ♥

Despite you using so much force, his vessel was able to continue speaking with ease. It made logical sense, for he was an Ascian after all. So you closed your eyes and channelled as much light as physically possible in attempt to procure a weapon strong enough to defeat him right there and then. "You fool. Did you think I would reappear in front of you again had I known there was the slightest chance of you defeating me?" Hades' cool demeanour was fading fast. _What a useless being_ , he thought to himself. "I will have my way with you."

"You shall not. You are just another failure of an Ascian." In your frustration, you looked him in the eye and spat wildly into his face. Now, if you had any sense, it may have come to mind that pissing off an old world Ascian was probably not the wisest choice to make. To be fair to yourself, you had no idea what had happened to G'raha Tia and whether he was alive or dead. So, when Hades scowled, you responded by spitting at him yet again. "Halfwit." Your channelling of energy had mysteriously paused, and you felt your strength sap away like melting butter in a pot. "What do you think you're-" you began, but were interrupted by an immense force coming from Emet-Selch, then you launched back into the wall on the other side of the room. The sudden impact winded you and your body crumpled into a disgusting heap. Whilst coughing madly, the sound of footsteps became louder which prompted you to force yourself to look up. He looked down at you cruelly before lifting his foot and stamping down on your head to force it into the hard ground. An immediate warmth flowed from your nose which you quickly realised was blood. But alas, you did not even have the chance to process this action; Emet-Selch grabbed your hair and pulled up your dazed self with just one hand before using his free palm to slap you repeatedly across the face.

**♥**

**Why. Just why was this happening? Just a few hours ago you were resting peacefully next to your beloved, and now you have become a toy for the one you loathe.**

♥

"Get on your knees," Hades commanded. He let go of you and you fell to the ground roughly. _Should I... should I obey?_ _It would make this situation easier, but I cannot let him have his way! I will fight. I will fight to the end_. You suppressed a small smile as you slowly got into position. In just a few more moments, you'd have a blade by his throat. Even if your strength had disappeared, by the grace of Hydaelyn would you be able to strike down your enemy.

One.

Two.

Three.

It was only natural that Hades would be one step ahead of you - you were incapable of hiding your surprise when unknown forces were holding you down. As you looked around yourself wildly, you saw dark tendril-like things keeping you held to the floor. "Emet-Selch," you growled. He said nothing in reply; instead he knelt down to your level and gently cupped your face in one of his palms. "Why, _Hero_ , you do intend on making it difficult for yourself don't you?" A spontaneous hard slap to your right cheek jolted you to your left. Fuck! Your nosebleed was getting worse and his constant onslaught was making the damage worse. Emet-Selch did not give you a chance to formulate a response, for he began choking the life out of you. His slender fingers made easy work of blocking your airways steadily. It was so agonisingly slow that you felt you were able to contemplate your entire existence in those moments. Much to his satisfaction, you did the only thing left you were probably able to do: bursting into tears. With heavy sobs did your breathing become increasingly laboured. "H-Hades," you choked out, "please don't kill me." No matter what, you would endeavour to find your lover again. This is what you decided. As you were about to take your last breath, the grip on your neck loosened which left you gasping desperately for air. Emet-Selch used this opportunity to force his lips onto yours. He was a hungry predator gnawing on your bottom lip as you struggled to regain composure. Because of this, you did not reciprocate his ravenous kisses - at least not at first. He yanked your head back and planted sloppy kisses around and up your neck before meeting your plump lips once more to devour them. You were lost in confusion due to the intensity of your actions and, much to your horror, found yourself kissing him back with as much ferocity. A starved moan came from within which only made Hades continue harder until you had to gasp for air.

He gave you a few moments to recollect yourself before connecting his fist with the left side of your cheek. The tendrils holding you in place disappeared which meant you once again hit the ground with a nauseating thud. It took a while to come around this time, and you desperately began crawling to the exit at a futile attempt of escaping. "Despite everything, you still try and escape? I do like to see you try," Hades began, "but your place is beneath me." He nimbly picked up your body that was throbbing with pain and gently placed you on top of your bedsheets. Emet-Selch's shift to delicacy was surprising to say the least, and you found yourself staring at him in a wide-eyed manner. He held an unreadable expression across his sharp features when he proceeded to gently kiss your forehead. _Snap_. The surroundings felt a little more breezy right there, and it took you a little while to realise that he had used some of his magicks to undress you to leave you bare and in your most vulnerable state before him with a snap of his fingers. Instinctively, you reached for some of the bed sheets to cover yourself from Hades' prying eyes. At the very least, the last of your dignity could be salvaged... if it were not for him opting to pin you down as a prevention of movement. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to use you until I hear words of forgiveness uttered from your lips, _Hero_." Emet-Selch leaned in closely to you and smirked. What sort of forgiveness was he expecting? What exactly would you, the Warrior of Light, have to apologise for? “You may be confused for now, but you’ll see the light. Remember your dreams.”

Using one hand to keep your wrists firmly in place, Hades reached down to your chest and groped your breasts painfully. This sensation was not pleasurable in the slightest and you squirmed beneath him. To counter this, he placed more of his body weight on you before you were sandwiched between him and the bed. It was as if there was a countdown to one’s doom looming over you as his hand began creeping further down to your main erogenous zone. However, his slow movements were beginning to cause a response in your body that challenged your mind's feelings. _I hate this experience so much. And yet my body is entering a state of arousal from his calculated gestures_. When Hades reached your arousal, he moaned in satisfaction saying, “You’re already wet, and I haven’t even begun to have my fun. Surely the Hero of the First wouldn’t be this much of a whore to take pleasure in my onslaught?” _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. He really needs to keep quiet_. Though Emet-Selch’s words were cruel, they only made you more aroused for some unknown reason. Fighting back these feelings felt nigh on impossible.

**“You wouldn’t want to make this bit worse for yourself. You can either be a good girl and take it or we can go about it the hard way. Either way, I’ll be getting an apology from you tonight.”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOL gets violated by Hades. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEED THE TAGS, PEOPLE. HEED. THE. TAGS.  
> I had to think long and hard about how to write this chapter... it feels as though it has been a while since I've done creative writing. But the ice has finally broken, so look forward to more slutty- I mean, smutty adventures!

Emet-Selch snapped his fingers to remove his ornate robes. All that was left was his black smallclothes which did little to hide his twitching erection. He shifted so you could feel it on your leg, and you could not help but bite your lip. It was quite evident that he was well endowed. If Hades were to enter you, you would be in for a painful session. Quickly the thought was casted aside. Why would that thought even cross your mind to begin with?

To your horror, he snapped his fingers again to remove his bottoms. He wasted no time in positioning himself by your entrance. "Hades..." you began, "why?" That was all you felt you could ask. Despite your arousal, it did not diminish your other feelings of fury, despair, and bewilderment. Even if Hades were to suddenly stop here and disappear, your life would be altered for the worse. And if he were to continue, the end result would be similar but to an even greater degree. During your travels, you had experienced great success but at the expense of heart-breaking loss. With the amount you have had to endure, any more just felt like yet another item added to the ever-expanding list. So, when he answered with, "Remember," you became resigned and meekly nodded. With a deep sigh you closed your eyes which let a few solitary tears to run down the sides of your face. _Remember_. Hades' voice rung loudly inside your mind as you began to search deep within your soul for any memory... any memory that would help you understand why he wanted an apology. At first, you remembered nothing, so you looked further back until you found a small collection of memories from a time before time. They seemed to connect with each other to produce some sort of film. Reaching out with your aether, you made contact with it so it could be brought to your consciousness. In that moment, everything began racing back. Most notably...

**♥**

**"Hades, I would never abandon you. For my heart and soul belongs to the one I cherish."**

**...**

**"Hades, this path you take goes against what I believe in! I know I said I wouldn't turn my back on you, my love, but this is too much for me to bear. I shall take my own path, one of righteousness."**

**...**

**"Hades, as I take my final breaths in your arms... I feel regretful. I should've stayed by your side, for you are the one who means most to me. For that... I'm truly..."**

**♥**

Your eyes flew open as you cried bitter tears filled with anguish that had been buried for an age. You remembered his tortured expression fuelled by maddening grief as you slipped away into the lifestream. "Hades, I-" Unfortunately for you, you weren't given the chance to finish your sentence. Although it felt like an hour had passed in your mind, only a few moments had gone by in real time. Emet-Selch forced his way into you. You were disgusted at yourself - you were so well lubricated for him. He could not even pretend to care about your own pleasure as he thrusted quickly and deeply; you had cried out in pain since he repeatedly hit your cervix only for him to respond while grunting, "Keep quiet you dirty slut. This is the least of what you deserve for being the source of my misery." You could have cursed him to the heavens if you had your wits about you, but he was literally fucking the senses out of you. All you could do was cry out more until you almost couldn’t take it anymore. But there was an all-too-familiar feeling that was being experienced. In spite of the pain, your body was only becoming more stimulated with each agonising thrust. Now, desperate moans were being weaved between aching cries which made Hades react suddenly. He had suddenly pulled out which was a surprising manoveur to say the least. There was a few moments of quiet where you both panted heavily, then he flipped you over onto your front and pushed your head down deeply into the pillows. "I-I can't..." you began. Just why did he have to be so rough! Either he failed to hear you or he did not care - most probably the latter; Hades rammed his length back inside. His movements became more animalistic, his grunts and moans of pleasure causing excitement to one's ear. It was not long before you were crying out into the pillows. "What an _unexpected_ surprise! I failed to consider that this whore below me would like to be broken." No! That was not the case! It was just... just that he was making you...

Your thoughts were interrupted with an euphoric feeling of warmth washing over you. Your body shook with your breaths becoming more ragged. Your very being was being unravelled by Hades in that short time. How unbecoming of you! If any of the Scions were to see this unsightly display, the Warrior of Light being taken and brought to orgasm by an _Ascian_ , it would likely cause a lifetime of confusion and disgust. Not too long after, Emet-Selch reached his climax and fell on top of you, for it was so intense. A few minutes went by which was sufficient time for a wave of self-hatred and embarassment to consume you. G'raha Tia had been your first - he was so loving and gentle... and yet Hades was the complete opposite. With that in mind, just why did you never orgasm like this with your lover? It was as if the light inside you was being destroyed by the darkness, taking every bit of your power to overcome it. During your musings, you pulled yourself together enough that the memories of a distant past returned to your consciousness. Simultaneously, Emet-Selch was easing himself upright and getting off the bed. With a quick snap of his fingers, his elaborate attire was reequipped.

Even though he committed such a deplorable act, it became a secondary concern as you now battled with your current and Amourotine recollections. “Hades... I’m sorry. If I had known-”

“If you had known, she says. My dearest Hero, you knew, yet you still abandoned me. And now you speak such nonsense?” His voice was raising at an alarming rate. You did not want a repeat of earlier event at all costs.

“Hades, I prithee... I know I cannot undo my wrongs of the past, but that doesn’t lessen the significance of my words now!” You were met with stony silence. He looked down at you in bed, and oh boy, you were a pitiful sight. With the tension set at an all time high, you urgently sought out a solution.

_I intend on having you on your knees begging me for forgiveness tonight..._

That was part of what he said earlier in the evening before raping you. It felt ridiculous; on a regular occasion your pride would never have let you do such a thing. Unfortunately, desperate times called for desperate measures. Slowly you shuffled out of bed. At first, you held the sheets close to your body. _What’s the point? He has already seen me in compromising positions anyway..._ The sheets were promptly dropped. Emet-Selch looked on coldly, hiding his curiosity at what your next move would be: a futile attempt of escape? An attack?

He could not help but smirk as you lowered down before him. “Hades,” you swallowed and looked to the ground as you continued, “I’m truly sorry. My heart brims with pain at the memories, and I can only imagine what it would’ve been like for you. I could go on and on grovelling for an apology, but I doubt that’d make you feel better. So please...” You batted away fresh hot tears from your eyes. “I beg of you, please forgive me!”

“Oh...? You beg? _Hero_ , that does change things.” Hades’ condescending tone cut you deeply, but you remained motionless as he carried on talking. “You want my forgiveness? Then become my willing rapeslut and let the darkness slowly overcome and unravel you.” You didn’t like the sound of the last part yet dared not ask what it meant. An aching heart was the one of the few emotions dominating your thought space. The Crystal Exarch was there too. Perhaps you had fooled yourself into believing that going along with this would really help you find him. Or you felt that you had no choice anyway. Maybe a small part of you had searched for the roughness of a particular Ascian since time immemorial... “I will do anything.” There was a deafening silence that felt as though it spanned over a couple of minutes. What was he thinking? What if this was insufficient? Then what? You heard the sound of him clearing his throat, so you looked up at him earnestly for his final verdict. Or so you thought.

**“Thancred, Urianger, do you hear that? She said she’d do _anything_. You’ve been listening in to quite some time. How does it feel to have your Warrior of Light and Darkness become mine?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get facefucked by Hades due to your insolence. It is best to put you in your place now to prevent any bad habits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to update because life was in the way. I finally grit my teeth and completed the chapter! Enjoy the debauchery ♥

"...and show Eorzea what a willing slut the Warrior of Light is for the darkness" -Hades’ earlier words

♥

So... this was the plan. Seven hells! You had given some thought about how he would achieve that initally. Imprinting the image of your derrière in the minds of everyone in Eorzea? Instead, he had chosen to hit close to home with your comrades. Your dearest friends. For just how long were they listening in? “Emet-Selch.” His ancient title was muttered angrily under your breath. “Is aught amiss? Surely you wouldn’t dare to consider going back on your words now, _Hero_?” Oh, for the love of Hydaelyn. He did have his ways of rubbing salt in the wound. You angrily kept your gaze focused on the ground whilst figuring your next move. You did not go back on your word, but this was a sticky situation to find yourself in! From behind the door, you heard awkward shuffling which must have been Thancred and Urianger thinking similarly to you. Then came rushed murmurs - most probably making a decision. _Ahem_. "Emet-Selch, we know that our friend here wouldn't have willingly succumbed to your whims." You could hear the vexation in Thancred's voice as he continued, "As much as this frustrates me, it would be unwise to barge in here without a plan. Mark my words, Ascian, we will be back. You shall face our reckoning, and we shall triumphantly rescue the Warrior of Light and the Exarch." The sound of footsteps rang loudly in your ear, then slowly faded into nothingness. Of course, it was understandable... not everyone was present. Furthermore, with all the trials and tribulations that the Scions had been through, it would be irresponsible to just barge in and expect to become victor. Nevertheless, their absence evoked a flurry of anger within you. Was there truly nothing they could have done in these critical moments? Who knows where Emet-Selch may now whisk you off to! "Pitiable halfmen. The only reason why I decided against annihilating your beloved Scions was because... well, that would be no fun, right? I should hope that you'd cordially agree." His arrogant self was met with frigid silence.

Only the ticking sounds of the moogle clock on the wall could be heard. This pause had lasted for an eternity. Emet-Selch slyly let the silence hang in the air until your discomfort reached humorous levels to him. "Hades...?"

"I'm waiting for your agreement."

"Fuck you."

"Say that one more time."

"Fuck. You."

You let out an ear-shattering scream as dark tendrils coming from the ceiling came down in an instant and yanked you upright, leaving you hovering in the air. Dawn was quickly approaching and the light shining upon Emet-Selch's cruel smile with his golden eyes was like observing a wretched and nightmarish sunrise. You saw his fingers tightly curl into strong fists before almost immediately coming into contact with your face... again and again. He stopped as you dangled unconsciously like an owner’s flimsy doll. Emet-Selch sighed and edged closer to your hanging body before using his powers to levitate to your height. A moment of contemplation followed before he raised himself higher until his crotch was directly in front of your face. For an Ascian, patience was a virtue. He was well trained in the art of waiting - after all, bringing about a calamity required no small amount of power. So when you finally came around and stared at his lower regions in a zoned out manner, it had only felt like a few short moments had gone by for him. "Rise and shine! I've got a surprise for our dear Hero." You stared glassy-eyed at his groin which was still covered in layers upon layers of clothes. With another quick snap of his fingers, he was completely bare. Perhaps if you had not been violently attacked a few minutes prior, the reaction that had come out of you would've been intense compared to the mere, "Oh," that came from your lips. What a pervert. If he was any stiffer, one sudden movement later and it would likely snap in two! At this point you were unwilling to put up much of a fight, for Hades' change in demeanour was too much even for the famed Warrior of Light to handle. It was not like you were unaccustomed to this procedure, you mouth had opened time and time again to receive the gift of your dearest G'raha Tia. Slowly you parted your lips and opened your mouth widely enough for him to enter. There was no movement from his end. So you opened your mouth as wide as possible for just a moment to give it a little stretch.

It was only natural that Hades would end up pulling another one of his antics. “Ah-,” you exclaimed surprisingly. You could no longer close your mouth! He wasted no time in inserting himself into your orifice. To stop you from gagging he refrained from putting his full length inside too quickly. It was as if Emet-Selch knew how to break you. As you zoned out, your mind travelled to where your ancient memories were recovered. _If he is doing all this to me now, I can only imagine what we would have gotten up to in the beginning_. After giving you a few moments to get accustomed to his size, he thrusted mercilessly into your throat. It would be bad enough had he been a mere mortal, but given his Ascian strength and your own significant power, Emet-Selch took merciless to another level. His darkness fought with Hydaelyn's blessing with each pleasurable grunt that escaped his lips, and you were failing to keep him at bay. Perhaps it was by ill-intent that he had wished to consume your soul, at least that was how it was feeling like during these moments. Time and time again you could gag on his length which only fuelled his impassioned onslaught. Occasionally he would hold still to stop you from breathing. "How long would it take for your sickening blessing of light to fade from your pretty eyes?" Emet-Selch laughed cruelly as you could do nothing but pray to the Twelve that he would permit you to live, for the tendrils that held you in place made it nigh on impossible for you to escape asphyxiation. Naturally, he would not permit you to go so soon, for he had many plans in store for his little rapeslut.

His breathing became increasingly unstable as he neared climax. Being too turned on to hold still at this point, Emet-Selch fucked your mouth - that was quickly becoming tired from being so widely open- in an erratic fashion. Just a little bit more, you told yourself. Indeed, you only had to wait a short while longer before he cried out euphorically. Your body was overcome with a chilling sensation as his fluids were forced down the back of your throat. The brightness of soul felt submerged by invasive shadows, looking for a vulnerability to poke its way inside. Luckily for you, you were only being suspended in mid air, and some time had passed since he had inflicted damage upon your body. You channelled aether to your innermost being to protect yourself from corruption.

"... _Oh_? You put up a strong fight, _Hero_. Only time will tell when you finally give in to your destiny." By the sound of his voice, you never would have guessed that he had just came strongly into your mouth a short time prior. _Destiny? What destiny?_ This situation was already absurd, and now Emet-Selch was speaking of destiny?! The ominous nature of the comment could not be ignored and it tied into your suspicions about his scheming self. Emet-Selch snapped his fingers, and the tendrils that held you up disappeared leading you to fall towards the ground. You braced yourself for sudden impact, but surprisingly you were caught by him delicately. You looked up at him open mouthed as he stared back with an unreadable expression. He held you close, and for a fleeting second it almost felt like you belonged in his arms. But the light still radiated in you causing his face to contort into a look of disgust with the reason unbeknownst to you. You closed your eyes to avoid his piercing glare which meant you had missed the final opportunity to look at the room you had lived in with your lover in harmony. As Emet-Selch whisked you away to Amaurot, only he knew that you would never return to what you knew as home.


End file.
